sirena Negra
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: Contra parte de Sirena Blanca:-Entra al agua- ordenó con apuro-¿Disculpa?- tomando en cuenta la hora, el lugar y el frío endemoniado, era de dementes pensar que acataría aquella orden-Confía en mí…- repitió el menor abrazándole contra su pecho y dejándose llevar se permitió caer hacia atrás cuando el chico dio un par de pasos hasta tirarlos a ambos al agua...¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


Bien como han de darse cuenta este es la contraparte del primer fic Sirena Blanca, sigue siendo algo corto y esta sujeto seguramente a un montón de faltas ya que no me e podido contactar últimamente con mi beta (¿Aedora donde estas!?) espero que lo disfruten! Y Feliz Año!

* * *

.

Sirena Negra

.

-Maldición…-sacudió el brazo y forzó la mano a reaccionar, esta vez consiguió accionar el encendedor que rápidamente se llevó al rostro para dar fuego al cigarrillo. Sonrió teniendo cuidado de no tirar el fino tubo de papel, cuando la nicotina entro en su sistema, logrando serenarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar el dolor-Aah… necesito dormir…

Solo llevaba cinco días en aquella deprimente y empobrecida ciudad portuaria, con la desagradable tarea de rastrear a una pandilla que se estaba volviendo una molestia con sus pases de droga a otras ciudades bajo las narices de autoridades locales, ¡Tan Incompetentes!, eran incapaces de diferenciarían un puño de cocaína de otro de harina. Para su buena o mala fortuna, el día anterior había logrado dar con un almacén clandestino, tal vez con demasiada facilidad. Y luego de su correspondiente revuelta y arrestos, donde había obtenido un par de buenos golpes en las costillas y una rozadura de bala en el hombro, se vio obligado a supervisar toda la confiscación de drogas, una avalancha de papeleo y las ordenes de arresto de segundos y terceros asociados al truncado negocio

Debería estar feliz, en solo cinco días había solucionado un problema que a largo plazo traería consecuencias desmesuradas, cosa que ni todas las autoridades locales habían conseguido hacer a lo largo de seis meses, pero realmente lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir; con mas de veinticuatro horas de trabajo incesante, sumando la redada del día anterior, cargaban peso en sus hombros, o mejor dicho, en sus magulladas costillas y la rozadura de bala que le mantenía incómodamente entumecido el brazo. Caminaba a su hotel de cuarta para una ducha caliente y un merecido descanso por aquella calle desierta a media noche, recién ahora se escabullía de la panda de inútiles en el cuartel de policía; tenia que recordar llamar a Kakashi lo antes posible, no para informarle, para amenazarlo con romperle las dos piernas por mandarlo a semejante misión

Pensaba que estaba solo en la calle, rondaba los viejos y oxidados almacenes llenos de contenedores mas parecidos a montañas de chatarra que a cajas de metal, no creía que alguien además de él, del que siempre se cuestionaba su raciocinio, pudiera pasearse tan campante sin el temor de que algo llegara a sucederle, nunca se espero que en la siguiente esquina alguien prácticamente se estrellara en su pecho, la sacudida fue considerable para un hombre como él, pero para el chico, ahora veía que lo era, fue un pase directo al suelo, antes de inclinarse para tenderle una mano y ayudarlo a levantarse vio a otra persona, su aspecto era amenazante, ataviado con ropas oscuras, su lenguaje corporal indicaba furia y agitación; al sujeto pronto lo flanquearon otros tres, igual de agitados e intimidantes, uno blandía un tubo de acero como arma y lo balanceaba sin parar listo para usarlo

El chico a sus pies ahogo un grito y se levantó de un salto pero ya no hubo a donde correr una vez estuvieron rodeados; el detective suspiro nuevamente y se pregunto por que este tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a él, con el brazo entumecido le seria imposible utilizar su arma, oculta bajo la chaqueta que le abrigaba, pero en vista que aquellos pandilleros no portaban armas de fuego tampoco las cosas no lucían tan mal como parecían. El tipo del tubo se adelanto sin quitar sus ojos de chico que ahora se escondía a sus espaldas, sonreía y agitaba su arma haciendo temblar de los nervios a su objetivo; por instinto el detective retrocedió un poco resguardando al joven detrás de su cuerpo, sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo afilándose hasta que la pupila se contrajo al máximo, el tipo vaciló intimidado y no vio venir el ataque del hombre que tomando el otro extremo de la vara de metal tiro rudamente impulsándolo hacia delante solo para ser recibido por un fuerte cabezazo, la nariz soltó sangre a borbotones y el tipo cayó inconsciente para total asombro de los otros tres

-Apártate viejo, esto no te concierne…- amenazo al que viera de primero sacando un cuchillo de alguna parte de sus ropas. El detective no se amilano con el arma y sonrío rebelando unos afilados caninos, nada anormal, herencia de familia.

-Solo por llamarme así ya es asunto mío…- ¿Viejo él? Solo era alto y robusto pero tenia veinticuatro años, vamos, todo un crío con mucho camino por delante- ¿Bailas princesa?

El sujeto rabió como una serpiente en las zarpas del tigre y se adelanto con los otros dos siguiéndole el paso, el detective soltó un bufido divertido y esquivo el primer ataque del cuchillo con solo dar un paso hacia atrás, como esperó, uno de los dos que venía detrás se arrojó sobre él tratando de golpearlo para quitarlo de en medio y que el tercero lograra alcanzar al muchacho que aun se escondía en su espalda. Aprovechando su mayor peso y musculatura tacleo a ese que se le arrojara, el tipo nunca se espero ser recibido por algo que no distaba mucho de ser una maciza pared de concreto, la sacudida lo mando hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el que blandía el cuchillo. Y sin perder un segundo el ojiazul retrocedió tres grandes pasos aun con su custodio detrás para recibir con el espacio adecuado al tercero son un buen izquierdazo, el movimiento mando calambrazos de dolor por todo su cuerpo a través de sus costillas magulladas pero no se permitió exteriorizar mueca alguna. Dos fuera faltaban dos más

Con un suspiro de fastidio vio incorporarse a los dos restantes, aquel que tacleo lucia algo descompuesto, luchaba por recomponerse pero el del cuchillo estaba mil veces más colérico si eso era posible, el muchacho detrás de él aferro su brazo derecho sin ser conciente de lo mucho que aquello le dolió, temeroso de que algo pudiera pasarles. Le resto importancia a la situación al dedicarle una sonrisa burlona que desentonaba por completo con la situación y enfrentó nuevamente a los pandilleros. En una nueva acometida con el cuchillo el detective pudo atenazarle el brazo al jodido tipejo forzándolo a soltar el arma que pateo lejos rápidamente al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con él para dominarlo, se sacudía como fiera, lanzaba golpes y manotazo con el brazo libre luchando por golpear al ojiazul no importando donde, un par de ellos alcanzando el pecho, y con ello, las costillas. El Mayor rugió arto de la situación y le pateó detrás de la rodilla sin soltar su presa, el sujeto perdió el equilibrio y se vio de rodillas con el brazo al punto de quiebre, en solo segundos unas esposas le mantenían las manos tras le espalda y solo para humillarlo el detective le empujo la nuca para que cayera al suelo sin control de su propio cuerpo amaniatado

Repentinamente un estirón nuevamente en su brazo derecho le provoco olas de dolor insoportables, se giro en la misma dirección para ver como el jovencito que estuviera protegiendo trataba de aferrarse a él mientras el único sujeto que permanecía en pie luchaba por arrastrarlo lejos, el tipo al saberse descubierto extrajo una navaja de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sujetándola con la punta hacia abajo, busco enterrarla en su presa, que se debatía con todo para ponérselas mas difícil; el ojiazul reaccionó a tiempo, rodeó los hombros del menor acercándolo a su pecho mientras usaba su brazo derecho como escudo, el filo se enterró en su antebrazo hasta casi emerger del otro lado pero la adrenalina movió su cuerpo pese al dolor y desplazando al muchacho nuevamente a su espalda avanzó de una zancada para conectar una patada al estomago y una vez el sujeto estuvo doblado, sujetándose el abdomen, rematarlo con un certero golpe en la nuca

Pasaron algunos segundos y el detective solo respiraba para serenarse un poco, miró hacia atrás para ver la coronilla de cabellos negros casi enterrada entre sus hombros y suspiro al sentir unas manos ajenas aferrándose a su chaqueta. Sin muchos ánimos tomó su móvil y llamó a un compañero local, sin muchas explicaciones le dictó la dirección del altercado y ordenó que trajeran algún vehículo para transportar reos, el cuartetos de pandilleros habían atacado directamente y sin saberlo a un oficial de alto rango de ANBU de Konoha Central, estaban metidos, y hasta el cuello, en un buen aprieto. También explico que se encontraba herido y que se dirigiría por cuenta propia a una clínica que se encontraba cerca, y sin esperar reclamos o mas preguntas colgó el aparato y lo apagó, de ninguna manera regresaría a la oficina a llenar más papeles del asunto, ¡Quería descansar! Conteniendo la respiración examinó su brazo aun ensartado con la navaja, esto definitivamente era una de las cosas mas raras que le habían pasado hasta la fecha, si antes el entumecimiento le incomodaba, ahora sentía que se le caería la extremidad en cualquier momento

-Vaya noche…- se lamento sacándose el cinturón de los pantalones para hacerse un torniquete- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre niño?

El muchacho dio un salto en su lugar y se separó apenas lo necesario de su héroe inesperado, conectó sus ojos negros con los gélidos azules y se encogió intimidado, al percatarse de ello el mayor suavizó su expresión, todo lo que el dolor le permitió, y con un gesto le instó a seguirlo, el joven asintió y trotó detrás del rubio que avanzaba con grandes pasos hacia alguna avenida que conectara con la calle principal, ya desde allí podría encontrar la clínica y atender su herida, el olor de la sangre era intenso en su persona, no solo el brazo, la rozadura de bala se habría abierto también, el menor que caminaba detrás podía ver el caminillo de sangre que dejaba en el suelo el detective, cosa que lo estaba poniendo sumamente inquieto

-No me has dicho todavía tu nombre…-esta vez su voz sonó casual y genuinamente curiosa, le dedico una mirada amistosa, notando como el joven aminoraba su marcha hasta detenerla por completo, él se detuvo también y le miró intensamente- ¿Algo esta mal?- obtuvo una negación silenciosa y entonces el chico tomó su mano sin hacer de cuenta la sangre que la cubría y lo guió en la dirección contraria hacia donde se dirigían- No, hay una clínica unas calles mas adelante…- se negaba a avanzar pero el moreno era insistente

-Sasuke…- susurro el chico respondiendo a la pregunta casi olvidada, el rubio elevó una ceja, pero antes de que dijera nada el menor le jaló de la mano nuevamente, esta vez si logró mover al otro y por largo rato recorrieron los laberínticos caminos entre los maltrechos almacenes hasta que llegaron a un muelle pobremente iluminado por la luna y uno que otro brillo artificial a lo lejos- Entra al agua- ordenó con apuro, mirando hacia todos lados, como si aun hubiera una remota posibilidad de que alguien se paseara por aquel lugar, en especial a esas horas

-¿Disculpa?- debía tratarse de una broma, en sus condicionéis, tomando en cuenta la hora, el lugar y el frío endemoniado que solo su chaqueta mantenían a ralla, era de dementes pensar que acataría aquella orden- Y el que esta perdiendo sangre soy yo…-reclamo mas para si mismo que para el moreno- Espera… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- el chico se desvestía, lanzando las prendas al suelo de tablillas del muelle como si la ropa le asqueara

-Entra al agua- ordeno nuevamente el chico acercándole ya completamente desnudo, el rubio retrocedió como si estuviera en presencia de un depredador, pero se detuvo cuando sus talones dieron con el borde del muelle, detrás de él aguardaban las oscuras aguas que se mecían agitadas por el viento, estaban en el extremó mas apartado, seria realmente profundo allí- Confía en mi…

-Has de saber que me cuesta mucho hacer eso, en especial por lo bizarro de la situación…- el moreno no se dio por aludido y reposó sus manos en su brazo derecho, en algún momento sus dedos dieron con el puño de la navaja y la retiro de un brusco estirón haciendo que el detective gritara de dolor mientras manchas de colores aparecían delante de sus ojos, ¡Demonios Como Dolía!

-Confía en mí…- repitió el menor abrazándole contra su pecho ahora que estaba doblado del dolor y dejándose llevar se permitió caer hacia atrás cuando el chico dio un par de pasos hasta tirarlos a ambos al agua

No supo cuanto tiempo trascurrió exactamente, pero el rubio no sintió en ningún momento la falta de aire, la baja temperatura del mar le caló hasta los huesos y adormeció su cuerpo y su mente mas halla de lo que el dolor había logrado, los puntos de colores que entorpecían su vista fueron remplazados por oscuras sombras que avanzaban mas y mas, aturdían su escasa percepción, llegó a preguntarse si realmente había logrado llegar a su hotel y si era posible que todo aquello fuera solo un sueño pero entonces sintió algo quemarle la herida de navaja, apenas si podía ver pero alcanzó a percibir su brazo descubierto, la carne abierta dejando correr la sangre que el desaparecido torniquete retenía, unas manos calidas se sujetaron de él, atrayéndolo a otro cuerpo que no le parecía del todo igual al suyo.

Entonces el dolor empeoró, gritó debajo del agua sin sentir que se ahogaba, la cabeza no llegaba a la conclusión de una posible asfixia, abrió los ojos otra vez y vio a Sasuke con la boca prendada de su herida, succionaba como una sanguijuela mientras enterraba sus caninos afilados en la piel, su corazón dio un salto pero no fue capaz de moverse, estaba completamente petrificado, pronto sintió remitir el dolor, el chico le abrazaba nuevamente contra su pecho y rebuscaba con el olfato la rozadura de bala sobre el hombro derecho por debajo de su camisa, esa que rasgó con las uñas sin nada que envidiarle a las fieras, otro alarido de dolor se coló entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados cuando succiono sobre aquella zona también, podía notar la lengua recorrer la carne abierta mientas extraía la sangre sin detenerse. Nuevamente el dolor se detuvo poco tiempo después pero ya no tuvo las fuerzas para permanecer conciente, cuando Sasuke le abrazó nuevamente, su conciencia termino por perderse en lo profundo de su mente

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, notando el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, aun era de noche, se permitió unos minutos mas de inmovilidad hasta que fue capaz de recuperar sus ultimas memorias y recordar en donde creía que estaba y como fue que llego allí, miro en ambas direcciones aun sin levantarse, solo vio arena y mas arena, el movimiento del agua en sus piernas le confirmo que estaba en la orilla de alguna playa en la empobrecida ciudad portuaria a la que había ido en su ultimo trabajo, un peso extra en el pecho le obligo a mirar hacia abajo y descubrió sin asombrarse demasiado que Sasuke dormitaba imperturbable sobre él, bien acomodado entre sus piernas. ¿Así que el chico no le había acecinado después de todo? Elevó el brazo para checar su herida quedándose paralizado al no encontrarla, reposaba en su lugar unas diminutas muescas de colmillos pero nada más. Su vista recayó de regreso al moreno que seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada, sus ojos reflejando algo parecido al miedo sin llegar a serlo del todo

De todas maneras aquel lugar no era el mejor para quedarse a retozar así que abrazando al jovencito se incorporo fácilmente sin el dolor de sus costillas ni su hombro, claro que casi se infarta al ver lo que estaba _Pegado_ al resto del cuerpo de Sasuke. De cintura para abajo se apreciaba una enorme cola de escamas negras que terminaba en una preciosa aleta que bailaba con las olas que iban y venían, las escamas resplandecían con la humedad del agua como diminutas lajas de Onix, que se degradaban hasta desaparecer a medida que ascendían por la espalda y el vientre. Era un ser que no debería existir pero allí lo tenia, retozando entre sus brazos como si debieran de haber estado siempre de aquella manera; su corazón se sacudió rápidamente y sintió como un sentimiento muy fuerte se estancia por todo su ser, con solo ver a esa sirena se sintió completamente perdido por ella. Sonrío recordando la leyenda de los marinos, entendía como es que las sirenas eran de temer, no mentían cuando decían que enamoraban de manera letal

Sasuke se removió en sueños, los minutos trascurrían y la marea bajaba, pronto su cola estuvo por completo fuera del agua, el ojiazul acariciaba su cabello azabache sin entender muy bien que estaba esperando, pero cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte la cola empezó a desaparecer, las escamas Onix se desprendían una a una en una danza de destellos que se arremolinaron con el viento hasta que dejaron atrás un par de piernas humanas tan pálidas como su dueño. La metamorfosis concluyó tan rápido como empezó, pronto Sasuke abrió los ojos hasta enfrentar al mayor que le sonreía con la misma expresión enamoradita que la propia, se vio rodeando el cuello del detective con los brazos para apegarse aun mas a él antes de besarlo castamente, mandando corrientes de calor en ambos cuerpos

- Ahora eres mío Naruto…- le susurró sobre los labios sin separarse realmente nada. El mayor se pregunto en que momento le habría dicho su nombre, si no mal recordaba en las horas pasadas no había llegado a presentarse

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo mas las bocinas de un auto se escucharon con estruendosa presencia, un vehículo del cuartel policial se aparcaba en el camino de asfalto metros mas allá, Naruto se apresuro en cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke con su chaqueta carente de la manga derecha, quedándose solo con su maltrecha camisa blanca, su arma de requerimiento seguramente desaparecida en el mar. Un par de oficiales llegaron hasta donde se encontraban y no faltaron las miradas extrañadas por las condiciones en las que se encontraban

-Señor Uzumaki es un alivio encontrarlo al fin- empezó uno de ellos, se notaba muy joven todavía, trataba de no mirarlo demasiado, evidentemente atraído por la visión de un fuerte tórax muy mal cubierto por la camisa hecha tirones

-Cuando llamo anoche al cuartel reportando un asalto de pandilleros dijo que se encontraba herido y que iría por cuenta propia a la clínica más cercana- prosiguió su compañero, un señor más experimentado de gracioso bigote espeso- Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ir a la clínica y enterarnos que ni siquiera la había pisado, tampoco estaba en su hotel, nos a dado un susto de muerte joven Uzumaki- el tono implícito de regaño tal vez hubiera surtido efecto si los movimientos del bigote no le hubieran resultado al rubio tan cómicos- Supongo entonces que deba darnos una explicación al menos…- concluyó mirando con una ceja en alto al pelinegro a sus espaldas, completamente desnudo debajo de la chaqueta de cuero del detective, el bigote se anguló a un lado cuando el oficial le mirara sospechosamente a los dos

-E de darles una disculpa oficial, pero supone mal, es cierto que estuve enredado en un altercado pero solo me e llevado algunos golpes sin importancia, pronto me di cuenta que no era necesario ir a la clínica, lo demás es netamente personal y no debería de importarles- al sonreír las líneas en sus mejillas se arquearon graciosamente dándole un aire vivaracho. Sin avergonzarse ni un poco se encogió de hombros ante las miradas confundidas de los oficiales y rodeó la cintura de Sasuke hasta tenerlo contra su pecho, refugiado entre sus brazos, el chico suspiró descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro- Ahora, si no es demasiado pedir, ¿Podrían acercarnos a mi hotel?

.

.

.

Jugueteaba con la punta de uno de sus mechones de cabello negro cuando por fin Naruto emergió de la ducha, olía realmente bien y no puso evitar acercársele cuando este se sentara en la cama, y empezar a lamer sus hombros al tiempo que rodeaba su pecho para abrasarse a él, pudo reafirmar lo que ya sabia, la piel de su humano era deliciosa

-¿Por qué siento que quieres comerme?- escucho que le preguntaban, sonrió altivamente y le mordisqueo el cuello ganándose un gruñido, pronto estuvo atrapado entre las sabanas y aquel cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio- Dime pequeña sirena ¿Qué hacías anoche completamente solo en un lugar tan peligroso?- la pregunta sorprendió al moreno que se sonrojo tiernamente, luciendo encantador con aquel color cereza en su piel tan pálida

-Estaba buscándote…- susurró abrazándose al cuello acanelado del mayor, escondiendo su rostro. Naruto espero pacientemente, rodando a un lado e intercambiando posiciones, manteniendo al más joven cómodamente recostado sobre su pecho- Necesitamos de ustedes para vivir… por amor les esperamos eternamente si es necesario, pero nuestro poder atrae a otros que jamás guardan las mismas intenciones que nuestro verdadero elegido…- con cuidado delineo el rostro del rubio mirándole intensamente con una mezcla muy fuerte de sentimientos en los ojos- algunas noches atrás pude sentir tu presencia en esta cuidad, desde entonces ronde los alrededores, pero anoche aquellos sujetos me siguieron… querían…-guardo silencio y se entremedio de miedo, el mayor le beso para reconfortarlo, acariciando sus cabellos en todo momento animándolo a seguir- Me negué y como pude me aleje de ellos, pero no se rindieron… entonces corrí hacia donde fuera, por instinto y me tope contigo…

-¿Cómo supiese que era yo al que buscabas?- Pregunto son una sonrisa divertida

-Me protegiste… sin saber quien era yo…- el detective estuvo a punto de acotar que hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro ciudadano en aprietos pero el menor habló antes que él- y además… no diste cuenta de mis poderes de atracción hasta que me mostré completamente ante ti, no te me arrojaste encima ni quisiste violarme como todos los demás… - con decisión miro a los ojos azules que se abrían impresionados, sonriendo prepotente- Eres mi elegido, Mio y de nadie mas, solo a ti te pertenece ahora mi poder, nadie que no seas tu merecerá acercárseme, a partir de ahora y sin importar lo que pase jamás me apartare de tu lado… Nunca me marchare… Nunca…

-Eso es bueno… - concordó Naruto sonriendo de vuelta mientras estrechaba más firmemente la delgada cintura entre sus brazos- Porque no soportaría que te alejaras de mi lado…- concluyó uniéndose al otro en un apasionado beso

Bueno, tal vez la misión en aquella deprimente ciudad portuaria no fuera tan desagradable como creyó en un principio, no si había encontrado a Sasuke con ello…

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

El que no me deje **REVIEWS **estará seriamente bajo peligro mortal

¡Se donde quedan sus casas, que hacen y cuando lo hacen!

Será fácil deshacerme de un par de cuerpos muajajaja

.

¿Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!

.


End file.
